A Healing Kiss
by Reianshitsu
Summary: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! .:. Hisagi is wounded badly and falls into what appears as a normal sleep but was something much more deadly. Can Captain Unohana and her vice-captain save him? Or is it a lost cause?


_**First of all, Bleach does not belong to me!! Secondly, I love this couple and when I looked it up there was nothing for it so I automatically knew I had to write for it. But… school kills me. I got this perfect idea a while back and haven't been able to write it cause of all the ruthless homework. So truth be told I may not be uploading as many as I should be, even though my head is full of ideas. Blah, this really sucks…**_

_**Anyway, I also wanted to say that I am going to focus all my attention to writing stories, rather then making videos or editing characters. I find that writing is my true passion… so yeah. *smiles* Also!! I am expanding horizons. *laughs* You might have noticed my neopets fan fiction. If so, you know what I mean. Anyway, I was thinking of writing a Shrek fan fiction for Shrek and Fiona, but I want to know if other people would enjoy that. So I've decided, if ten people say that I should, I will write one. So if you think I should, please leave a quick comment and I'll make note.**_

_**Thanks and love you all!**_

_--__ Writers Honor_

It was a horrible mission. Hisagi Shuteye and a team of shinigami were sent to the real world to exterminate a simple group of hollows. Or so the thought... Truth was, there was a special arrancar there, waiting for the shinigami, and when they got there…

Within minutes the shinigami had killed all the hollows and the arrancar stepped out. He slaughtered the shinigami one by one, until only one remained. Hisagi alone stood, face to face, with the arrancar that called himself Venchant. Hisagi assumed the hollow was once French because he left off the 't' at the end.

Venchant was not an Espada, but had the strength for one. He killed the others quickly and silently, even though most were around a fourth seat level. Nonetheless, Hisagi still refused to use Kazeshini. Hisagi and Venchant fought a long, dark battle, but eventually, Hisagi won. Unfortunately, he had also been wounded severely. With a deep chest wound, Hisagi passed out, unconscious from loss of blood.

When the group did not return, a scout went out, and found Hisagi. The scout took Hisagi back to the soul society, and straight to Captain Unohana. With some extensive work, she closed the wound. Thinking that was all, she left Hanatarou in charge while she took care of others. The peace didn't last long I'm afraid. No more then an hour after, Hanatarou rushed to his captain, and told her some bad news.

"Caaaaaaptian!" Hanatarou called.

"What is it, Hanatarou?"

Hanatarou breathed hard. "It's Shuuhei! The wounds are back!"

Captain Unohana stood up and the two quickly walked back to Hisagi's room. Sure enough, the white sheets were now poisoned with blood. Hisagi's wounds didn't reopen, they reappeared.

The two quickly took care of the situation then Unohana sent Hanatarou out to fetch Isane Kotetsu. Hanatarou rushed out, worried as always, and found Isane as quickly as he could. Isane got to Hisagi's room just in time to watch new wounds appear on Hisagi, on his arms and legs.

It was a mystery indeed, and Unohana decided to discus it with Captain Kurotsuchi. Isane kept watch while Unohana went to talk to her fellow Captain. Isane didn't know how long she stayed there, watching Hisagi sleep in what appeared to be a normal rest, but this was far more abnormal then she wanted to admit. She felt strange, watching the slow movements of his chest, wondering if more wounds would show up and if she could take care of him if they did.

As longer time passed, and nothing happened, Isane began to reflect on Hisagi's life, how much she knew of him and how strong he really was. Then more she thought about him, the more she fell in love with him.

He was quiet and strong, caring but anti-social. He didn't seem much of a fighter, and appeared to enjoy peace. Yet he was mysterious, like he was hiding something from everyone. Maybe a dark secret, or a deadly past. She didn't know him that well, but she had seen him work before, and he was something to behold.

She looked down at the man asleep on a bed next to her. She started to worry he wouldn't wake up, and she'd never get to tell him how she felt. But before she worried too much, Unohana walked back in, and straight over to Hisagi's side.

"Did you figure out what it is, Captain?" Isane asked, trying to mask the worry in her voice.

"No, but Captain Kurotsuchi has an idea, he's checking on it." Unohana offered a small smile to her subordinate. "You shouldn't worry so much, he'll be alright. After all, he's in our care," Unohana stated calmly.

"I… I suppose you're right Captain," Isane slightly bowed.

"You can stay and keep an eye on him for a while, I'll check in later." With that said, Unohana left Isane alone, again, with Hisagi.

Isane watched Hisagi for the longest time, for what seemed like forever, and then finally, Captain Unohana walked with a diagnosis.

"Captain ?" Isane asked, happy to see her again.

"Don't get happy yet Isane, this isn't good news," Unohana said solemnly.

Isane frowned, feeling more sad then she ever had before. "Wh-What is it?"

Unohana walked to Hisagi's side, and offered a silent prayer.

"After examining the arrancar's blade, Captain Kurotsuchi noticed a dark spell around it. Anyone it pierces that lives will replay the fight, over and over in their minds. In a constant sleep they will fight," Unohana paused. "For a while, nothing will show but what appears to be a sleep. Then… whatever wounds he suffers in this dream will appear on his body until he dies."

Isane fought back tears as he eyes widened. "Is there anyway to bring him out?"

Unohana sighed and looked down, giving Isane all the answer she needed.

"But… but… what will we do?"

"I don't know, but if there's truly nothing to be done… We'll just have to end his suffering."

"We can't!" Isane cried.

"I'm sorry, but unless I find a way to wake him up, he will die tomorrow," Unohana grimly stated before leaving. Just as she was at the door, she added. "You're free to leave Isane."

Isane stood there silently for a moment, then fell to her knees. She couldn't just leave him. He was her comrade, her friend… Maybe even more then that, but now she wouldn't have the chance. She couldn't allow it, it was unfair, and she didn't want it.

She knew it didn't really matter, but she had to do something right? She slowly got up on her feet and sat back down in the chair beside Hisagi. She began contemplating any possible way to save him. But as the sun went down in Seireitei, Isane despaired. All that time of thinking and she couldn't come up with anything. Hisagi was going to die in a few hours, unless a miracle happened.

Isane let her tears fall for nearly an hour, completely crushed that there was nothing she could do. That Hisagi was going to be gone, forever… That she fell in love with a man who was doomed to die.

Isane eventually stopped crying, and stared out the window, looking up and a full moon.

"Why did it have to be this way? Why is there nothing I can do?"

She turned to face Hisagi. "I'm so sorry…"

She started to feel tears form again, but she pushed them away.

"I'm sorry…" She pleaded again.

She leaned up over him, looking at the 69 on his face. "I… I love you…"

She slowly leaned down and kissed him gently, knowing this would be her one and only chance. She was just about to pull back when she felt Hisagi kissing back. Was she dreaming? Or was he…?

She quickly pulled back. "S-S-Shuuhei?"

Hisagi groaned a little. "What happened? Why'd you stop?"

"You're alive!"

Hisagi's face turned to confusion as he slowly sat up. "Well yeah… Did I pass out?"

Isane softly hugged him as tears fell again.

"Wh-what's wrong? Did I miss something?" Hisagi asked, completely stunned.

Isane slowly let go. "St-Stay here, I'll be right back," She said before running out to get Captain Unohana.

Hisagi laid back, wondering just what had happened. All he knew was he beat that arrancar, and the next thing he knew, he was being kissed by the fourth squad's vice-captain. He couldn't have fallen asleep, he'd been fighting all this time.

He glanced out the window as Unohana and Isane walked back in.

"Hey!" Hisagi sounded surprised. "When did it get dark?!"


End file.
